


Negan 250 word challenge

by Serfyan



Category: Challenge - Fandom, Twd - Fandom, daryl dixon - Fandom, daryldixon - Fandom, darylxreader - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serfyan/pseuds/Serfyan
Summary: A little challenge set by my #scienceholecrew chat that should involve Negan or in my case Daryl and another character and should involve a different prompt word every chapter.





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay read the A/N in the fic. Leave kudos and comments if you like.

A/N: Okay this is a challenge from my friend to write a 250word fluff piece including Daryl from #TWD and the prompt word of rain, since it's pissing it down in the UK at the time of writing this. Also this is probably one of the first fanfics ever I have ever written about #TWD and I haven't written in a long time so bear with. As you can tell I totally failed and got up to 600 + words and wanted to keep going, also smut! 

It was a cold dreary morning in Alexandria as you slowly began to open your hazel eyes to the pieces of sunlight that streamed across the floor and walls in your room. As you slowly started to adjust to getting out of bed, you realise that the space next to you is empty and wonder where Daryl was, since it was usually you waking him up not the other way around. You slowly wake yourself up and place one of Daryl’s t-shirts over your head, careful not to hurt yourself even more from your bruises that you had all over your left side of your body, due to getting hurt the last time you and Daryl went out on a run for supplies and getting jumped by a walker.

You made your way to the bathroom and freshened up, making your way back to the bedroom to get dressed when you hear the front door closing and the familiar footsteps coming closer to you. You turn around as that all too familiar smell of cigarettes and coffee hits your nose to face a soaking wet Daryl, with his wet face looking at your naked body standing in front of the mirror, staring at you with a smirk on his face. You stood frozen as he grabs the towel that was on the floor besides you and starts to dry himself off starting with his long hair, that was now even more wavy with the rain hitting him and then the rest of his body.

As he starts to slowly take off his jacket he walks up to you and starts to examine your face by placing his fingers all across your eyelids, in turn shutting them and slowly bringing his lips closer to yours. Daryl began to slowly kiss your soft skin starting with your forehead, moving further down as quiet soft moans started to leave your mouth, moving to kiss your eyelids, trailing down to your neck and then licking your earlobes; knowing that equaled one of your hot spots, he then moved his right hand down your right side of your body, teasing you through stopping just above your hips and slowly tickling that spot, as you began to writhe under him and moaning more louder.

"Daryl,” you whisper under your breath as he slowly moved his hand down to your area, opening your legs and slowly grabbing moving into your most sensitive area, as your breathing becomes more erratic and you open your eyes to see his dark eyes looking at your reaction. You nod at him as he unbuckled his belt and pulls out his hard member and without warning pulls you up to the wall and pulls your hands up, holding you at your wrists, finally pushing himself into you and finally giving you the slow pleasure of having his rough lips on yours, kissing you with more urgency as he picked up the pace. As you both quickly reach your climaxes, Daryl looks at you and smiles that smile that makes you go weak at the knees and you hold him closer to you as you ride the rest of your high…


	2. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you and Daryl are out for a ride in the moonlight and sweetness and helpful Daryl comes out to play.

A/N: 250 word challenge that is Daryl/Negan and TWD related and has to include the word prompt. Here we go. 

It was a cold but dry night as you and Daryl were riding along the road finishing up a run and were on your way back to Alexandria. The wind blowing through your long black hair as Daryl pushed the acceleration, you held on closer to him, breathing his special scent of cigarettes and his own scent that always had you in an emotional tailspin. 

Daryl turned around and looked at you as you looked back at him and smiled. “Daryl look at the sky, isn't it so magical tonight” as you looked up and saw the amount of stars that glittered like fairy lights in the blackness of the sky. As he saw your eyes sparkle, he slowed down the motorcycle and pulled you off it, taking your hands in his. 

You looked at him in shock as he looked down, trying to organise his thoughts. You put a hand to his face and lift his face to yours as your lips slowly come closer. “Y/N I think that you are probably the most magical thing here, you burn bright like a star, and you're mine,” he whispers as he pulls you closer to an embrace and kisses you gently on the forehead. You smile as you bury yourself in his chest, relaxed in the knowledge that you are the one thing in this messed up world that will always be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was better this time and stuck to 250 words and stuck to fluff. Leave kudos and comments if you like :)


	3. Nightmare

A/N: Daryl/Negan 250 word challenge with a prompt word. Prompt word is nightmare. Challenge accepted. 

As you lay there, trying to block the sounds of the walkers that were on the other side of the fence, you feel tears fall down your face. 

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” A concerned rough southern drawl broke the silence. You turn around to face Daryl and know that you couldn’t form the words of what you faced every night as you closed your eyes. “Nothing, I’m okay,” You manage to blurt out in amongst your tears. 

Daryl looked at you and seeing the fresh salty tears falling down from your face, as you sob into his chest. Daryl held you close as you let out your feelings and your emotional state began more apparent. Eventually you felt calm and began to close your lidded eyes and fell asleep, feeling calm in Daryl’s arms. 

……………………………………………………

“No, don’t hurt her…” you scream out as your body rolls around the bed in rapid culsive movements. Suddenly you feel a strong arm grabbing your body and holding you down as your eyes remained shut and your voice breaking as you relive the horrific repeated nightmare over and over. “Y/N wake up its over…” you hear soft calming whispers trying to wake you from your dreamlike state. You bolt up and open your eyes quick, as you turn to face Daryl. “I’m so sorry….” “Shhhh, it’s okay nothing is going to hurt you, I promise...you’re safe…”


	4. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut!
> 
> Also happy birthday Norman! ❤️

A/N: A 250 word Daryl/Negan challenge that must involve a prompt word. 

Prompt word: Ice

Also this is just gonna probably be pure smut. 

You lay in bed, as the sun peeped through the windows, exposing the beautiful features of the silhouette lying next to you. You turn in pure happiness, smiling as you begin to trace your fingers on some of Daryl’s more exposed features. 

He grunts and sighs as you begin to explore his body further, using both your delicate fingers and your soft lips, slowly ghosting your lips with his. His bright blue eyes stark wide open, as your hand trails further down to his member, slowly teasing him through delicate touches of the tip of his member. 

“Y/N,” he breathes out as you replace your fingers with your mouth, placing your lips just on the tip of his member, slowly releasing your tongue to wrap around his length as Daryl begins to moan in response. 

As you continue your actions you feel Daryl reach for something as his breathing becomes more erratic. He places a hand in your hair to pull you back to face him and you look at him eagerly. He smirks at you as he places an ice cube in his mouth. “Daryl,” you begin to moan as he begins to move the ice around your exposed skin down your neck and around your chest, releasing more moans from your body as he slowly teases you with his actions. 

Fuck, it feels so good….


End file.
